1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a button assembly for actuating a switch or other mechanism that requires actuation. More specifically the button assembly of the present invention is designed to be mounted in an opening in the housing of an electronic device to provide a mechanism for actuating a switch mounted within the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are commonly provided with button assemblies that allow switches, or other mechanisms mounted within the housing of the device, to be actuated from outside of the device. Typically such button assemblies include a button member that is mounted in an opening in the housing of the electronic device. When depressed, the button causes the switch, or other mechanism within the housing, to be actuated. Generally, such button assemblies can be relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive, and can be designed for easy installation in the housing. This lack of complexity allows manufacturing costs to be held to a minimum. However, where the housing of the electronic device must be hermetically sealed to protect the electronics housed therein, the fluid impervious mounting of a button assembly in the housing can be problematic. Providing for a functioning button, while maintaining a fluid impervious seal at the opening in which the button assembly is mounted, can greatly increase the complexity of the button assembly. Also, the complexity of a design that accommodates a fluid impervious seal tends to greatly increase the difficulty of installation. Moreover, this complexity in design and difficulty of installation leads to significant increases in manufacturing costs.
In light of the above, it will be recognized that it is advantageous to have a button assembly that mounts in an opening in the housing of an electronic device and fluid imperviously seals the opening. It is advantageous to have such a button assembly that is not overly complex in design and can be quickly and easily installed so as to minimize manufacturing costs.